Dear Diary, Hey Journal
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: Venture through the diaries and journals of different monsters to witness how their paths cross and intervene in the typical hellhole years of high school. Rated T. Please enjoy!
1. Dear Diary, ( 1 )

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction, there are no resemblances to actual people, places or events. If there are, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it. This is all completely non-profit and just for pure entertainment.

**A / n: **Yes, before you slap me - here's another story idea I had. Now this story is different from my others in the sense that there will be mini-stories within this story, so feel free to request couples if you'd like. But I'll be coming back here to do drabbles and short thoughts. Thanks for reading, please R & R! :)

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Dear Diary,_

_I've always wondered about the weather. Rainy, snowy, hail – anything else. A lot of monsters don't like it but I think there's a special something about it that makes it so… you know, different than other weather. I'm forbidden to go out in wet weather of any kind. Not sure why though, how can something so mysterious be so dangerous?_

_Daddy says it's very dangerous, especially for a ghoul like me. I think he means that in the way that I have to plug my bed into the wall to get a full charge at bedtime. Since a very young age I was taught that water and electricity do not mix together. That they were very bad and could hurt me._

_Back when I was a couple days old, I ran out into the rain… and not much after that can I remember about it. My mom and dad said it was totally mortalfying! And we were lucky that my daddy's best bloodies were over to help. They said I short circuited and very lucky to be charged and doing well now._

_I often wonder if it would be worth it to try again. Or if I would short circuit… but for good this time. Oh it sounds really bad but I want to be out in the rain and be able to remember it. That's really all I want. I don't wish to be shielded from every raindrop and snowflake anymore. I wanna experience it all, but I can't. And that's not a very nice feeling._

_Not at all._

_I wouldn't even have to be out in it long, just a few drops would be okay. But I guess I'll never know that feeling._

_Thanks for listening Diary, you're always here for me._

_Lots of love,_

_Frankie Stein_


	2. Hey Journal, ( 1 )

**Disclaimer:** This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblances to actual people, places or events. If there are, it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it. This is all completely non-profit and just for pure entertainment.

**A / n: **Thank you lovelies for the reviews! I do hope there are more to come, thanks for reading! :)

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_Hey Journal,_

_Sometimes ya never know who your true friends are until you're in a jam and they stick around. I wasn't in a jam the other day, but a good friend stuck around and I wanna talk or... uh, write about it._

_See what happened is… I was feeling a little down the other day. Just sometimes a person has a bit of a bad day and it started out like that. So I shuffled to the back of Rotter's class._

_Hahahaha if it's gonna go down, it always goes down in Rotter's class. Cleo dumped Deuce in that class a couple times, Draculaura's fainted more than twice… in the same period before. Once a couple got intimate in the back rows. Like I said, if it's gonna go down..._

_So oddly enough, Frankie was sitting in the seat beside me. She asked me why I wasn't flirting with Abbey and goofing off in class as usual. I just told her that I thought it would be best to focus on school work today. But she smirked and told me that wasn't the 'Heath she knew'. And she's right. _

_Not that I don't care about my work, or that I'm not an okay student. But I make up for the work I missed in class, by doing it at home. It's kinda rare that I fall behind unless I'm actually not in class for awhile._

_Anyways, we shared some small talk. I just said I was feeling in a funk today and she said that was too. So I asked her what was wrong and she told me that she had a thought that she really wanted to do, but couldn't._

_She began talking about being able to embrace different types of __weather. Rain, snow... but she talked about it in a way that she just longs to experience it. So wish me luck, I'm gonna go digging in my basement to see if I can find those tents from last year's attempt at camping._

_Let's see if I can't help her out in the same way she helped me._

_Check back later! _

_Heath-ster_


	3. Dear Diary, ( 2 )

**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction, there's no resemblance to actual persons, places or events. If so it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own Monster High or anything to do with it. Thank you.

**A / n: **I haven't been able to update as much as I want to, however I'm still here! I just have to try and make the best of things and be productive on my days off, which is quite the challenge might I add! Don't forget to R&R lovelies! :)

* * *

**Chapter Three**

_Diary! Diary... I'm still so excited from last nights events, I don't even know if I can calm my charge long enough to write! It's just... I'm feeling voltageous!_

_ Okay Frankie... just breathe. Just breathe and relax... it's so uhh-mazing I can't! _

_ *taking a brief pause to calm down*_

_ Alright, I just got back from walking Watzit, now that we've both wound down from the walk, I'm charging in my bed. _

_ Let's start it back from the weekend just past. The doorbell rung and my daddy set down his new book on the normie mind down to answer the door. He said that he saw Heath Burns. So he asked him what his intentions were, and in his own 'teenaged awkwardness' as daddy reported, asked if I was home. He didn't like the fact that he had something called a tent, that he wanted to pitch it and have me in it, but he explained that it was all for a very good cause. Again, my father is so skeptical!_

_ After giving him a million and twenty questions..._

_ Well wait, remember the last entry when I was telling you about my secret desire to be in the changing weather? Well, Heath set up the tent contraption in the backyard and he came up to my room to get me. He felt bad when he grabbed my hand and ran – to realize that was all he grabbed and the rest of me was still standing in place. He blushed and my hand totally flirted with his... silly hand._

_ So I follow Heath and his apparent excitement, he ushers me outside. But I remember the feeling in the air... it was the same feeling from when I was a little ghoul. That... damp feeling in the air, right before it rained. He brought me outside and into this tent. He zipped it up and there were sleeping bags and pillows... and so I lay down and looking up, there's a clear plastic looking out into the starry sky... and that's when it happened. _

_ No, not what daddy was suspecting of Heath, hahaha._

_ But... I saw it. I was in it for the first time ever! _

_ I was in the rain, but fully protected from it. I watched as the... oh what were they called? The raindrops! I watched as the raindrops hit the clear plastic and trickled down. I could see the shadow of the rain on the outside of the tent too. It was voltage! The whole thing just... it was uhh-mazingg. _

_ All thanks to Heath, for bringing over his tent, so I could be in the rain with him. Isn't that clawsome?!_

_ I looked over to see Heath sound asleep after I stopped buzzing from all my excitement. So as thanks, I kissed his cheek and settled down listening to the rain all night._

_ Thank you Heath, for making something I've always dreamed of – happen._

_Lots of Love,_

_Frankie Stein_


End file.
